


That Night

by AnabielVriskaMars



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Marichat, gratituous sin, just sin, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnabielVriskaMars/pseuds/AnabielVriskaMars
Summary: "I had a dream about you.""What's wrong with that?""An embarrassing dream.""An em---oh."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 17
Kudos: 381





	1. That Night

**Author's Note:**

> I've spent the past 3 days trying to come up with Marichat smut. I don;t know why, but nothing i wrote satisfied me until I managed to produce THIS. 
> 
> I hope its not too messy. I've never been good at smut.

Marinette shot up from her bed, nearly falling on her butt to the floor.

She did not, I repeat, she did _not_ just have a dream about Chat Noir.

And it was _not_ a sexy dream. No sir, it definitely wasn’t.

 _Oh God,_ she’d had a sexy dream about Chat Noir. She needed air. Yes, that was it. She neede _cold_ air.

Carefully, she climbed up to her rooftop. She’d let Tikki sleep over at Master Fu’s, so she could catch up with Kwami business with Wayzz. It was better, she thought, considering she would not like to explain her… situation.

“Why the frown?”

Marinette yelped and fell back, caught deftly by the only pair of arms capable of overcoming her clumsiness.

“Chat!” She squeaked. “When did you get here?”

Chat blinked twice, setting her on her feet. “Just now. Is this a bad time?”

Marinette sighed. “No, of course not. Is something wrong?”

Chat’s smile was a little out of place. “What? I can’t come see my favorite Princess every once in a while?”

It was true. Marinette and Chat had developed a strong friendship during these past few years. Sometimes, it was a little difficult to deal with, as Marinette felt at times like saying things as Ladybug that they’d spoken about as Marinette. More than once, she’d had to catch herself before spilling the beans.

There was also the _tiny_ detail that she hadn’t told him she was Ladybug.

“The truth now, Chat.”

He sighed. “Sorry,” he scratched the back of his head. “I guess I felt a little lonely back home. I was just hopping around and I saw you here, so I thought I’d drop by. But if I’m a bother, I can go.”

Marinette smiled a little and stepped closer, extending her arm and petting him. This was _definitely_ the way friends behaved around each other.

“It’s never a bad time for you,” she said, and Chat’s shoulders visibly relaxed. Much to her surprise, Chat hugged her.

“Thank you, Princess,” he whispered, and his hot breath tickled her neck. She shuddered a little, thinking about her dream. Please, let Chat not have felt that.

“Is everything okay?” _Of course_ , he felt that.

“Y-yeah,” she spluttered. “Of course it is! Why would it not be okay? It’s totally okay, you know. Nothing weird here. Nope! No sir-ee!”

Chat looked at her strangely. “Uh, are you okay?”

Marinette sighed. Well, maybe if she told him the truth they could laugh at it , right?

“Can you promise not to laugh?”

“I certainly can’t, but I’ll do my best.”

“I had a dream about you.”

Chat cocked his head to the side. “And what’s so wrong about that?”

“It was an embarrassing dream,” she rubbed her arm.

He frowned. “It was an— _oh.”_

Marinette hid her face behind her hands. “Oh god, this is so embarrassing.”

There was a moment of quiet.

“You thought I’d laugh at that?” Chat asked curiously. She peeked through her fingers.

“You don’t think it’s weird?”

Now it was _his_ turn to look a little uncomfortable. “Can I be honest?”

Oh god, this was it. He was gonna tell her he found her gross and unappealing and that her dream was pretty much an insult and now he would hate her and everything would be awkward and—

“I have those kinds of dreams about you fairly often.”

A wrench into her train of thought. “You—you do?”

Chat nodded, looking away. “It’s like—we spend a lot of time together, right? And you’re—well, you’re gorgeous,” he defended. “And it’s not like I have a _huge repertoire_ —”

“You think I’m gorgeous?” Marinette asked, breaking his rant. Chat looked at her, sideways.

“Of course I do.”

There was a moment of quiet.

“I don’t, either,” Marinette mumbled. She finished before Chat could ask. “Have a repertoire, I mean.”

Chat had to pretty much pick his jaw from the floor. “So you never—”

“Nope.” She could not _believe_ they were having this conversation. And yet… “You?”

“No.”

Awkward silence.

“Do you want to?” Marinette asked, before she knew what she was doing. “Wait, scratch that. I have no idea what I’m saying. Let me just die in my embarrassment and bury myself in the ground—”

“Really?” Chat’s voice was—hopeful? Marinette dared look at him.

“I—uh, I really trust you,” she mumbled. “And I wouldn’t mind getting that out of the way before I start the university next week—but it was a silly idea, I’m not gonna put you on the spotlight like that—”

But she couldn’t finish that sentence. Not with his lips on hers.

He pulled back a little. “Sorry—was that—was that okay?”

Marinette didn’t answer. At least not with words. She grabbed him by the face and pulled him in for another kiss. His hands quickly found their way to her waist. She felt him smile against her lips.

“So,” he said breathlessly. “I take it I was good in this dream of yours?”

“I’d have to compare you with real life,” oh God, who was saying these things with her voice? “But so far, so good.”

Chat pulled her in for another kiss. This one was less innocent than the last. He found himself biting her bottom lip, and she mewled a little in response.

“ _Fuck,_ Marinette,” he swore under his breath, all but quivering.

“In these dreams of yours,” she began, pressing her body against his. “Am _I_ good?”

Chat had to stop himself from pouncing. “Pretty much a goddess.”

“I’m gonna have to live up to that.” She stole a peck. “I, uhm—do you wanna… I don’t know. Do you want to come in?”

He all but choked. “Y-yes. B-but you might give me the wrong idea. You know, coming into your bedroom in the middle of the ni—”

“Who says it’s the _wrong_ idea?”

Chat tripped on absolutely nothing and looked at Marinette incredulously. “Are you—are you sure?”

Blushing, Marinette nodded. “I kind of wanna try this—with you. If that’s okay.”

Chat stood straight and brought his face down for another kiss. “It would be my honor,” he whispered.

Marinette nodded and grabbed him by the hand, leading him to the hatch. She let go for a moment, and dropped down to her bed, looking up at him.

“You can turn back anytime, you know,” She said, nervously. But Chat dropped down to her bed just as quickly, standing on his knees and pulling her by the waist.

“And miss out on the best offer of my life? Not a chance.” He had to stop himself from pouncing. “But how—”

“I was thinking, I could kill the lights. It gets really dark, so I won’t be able to see you.”

“If you’re okay with that, I’m happy to oblige.” He pulled her by the hips until they were chest to chest and spoke against her lips. “But until then, I wanna see you.”

Marinette blushed. “We’re really doing this, aren’t we?”

“Only as long as you’re comfortable,” he replied, but the twitch in his fingers told her that this was _definitely_ a happy turn of events for him.

Marinette couldn’t help it—she smiled a little. He always put her needs first. That was why she lo—

Nothing. Never mind.

She ran her hands up his arms appreciatively, feeling the taut muscle she had had to stop herself from picturing more than once. She heard him audibly gulp, and, in a moment of empowerment, looked at him through her eyelashes.

“I’m always comfortable with you, minou.” She pulled herself towards him and brought his face down for a kiss.

This time, there was no mistaking of intentions. She kissed him nervously, but with a purpose. In return, he kissed her back, passion barely contained. He really, _truly_ didn’t want to push his luck.

Gently, he pushed her back to the bed and climbed on top of her, pulling back from the kiss for a moment to look at her. Marinette suddenly felt a little self-conscious.

“What? Is there something in my face?”

Chat smiled, and it was the most beautiful thing she’d seen in a long time—along with Adrien’s smile, of course.

“Just a load of gorgeous that someone forgot there,” he kissed her nose. “But I don’t think it’s gonna come off.”

Marinette laughed a little. “Do these corny lines work on every girl?”

Chat grinned. “I only use them on really special girls.”

“ _Really_?” She asked. “How spec— _oh god_.” She was caught halfway through her flirting be the feeling of lips on her neck, somewhere no one had ever ventured.

How strange it was, that feeling. It was just her neck, but it felt so different from anything else, having lips there. And not only lips, _his_ lips. They were soft and slow, and from the feeling of his fingers on her clothes, only barely containing a lot of passion.

“You can go ahead, you know,” She sighed a little, pleased. “It feels good.”

Quickly, his hands surrounded her back and he pulled her towards his body, burying his face deep in the space between her clavicle and the left side of her head. He bit her gently, eliciting a sigh infused with a mewl. She could’ve _sworn_ she felt him grin.

“My, Princess,” he whispered against her skin. It tickled. “Those are… very sweet noises you’re making.” He released her back and held himself over her on his hands, his tone discordant with his words. “Is this okay?”

Marinette took one of his hands from her side, and he watched, entranced, as she pulled it closer to her face. She kissed his knuckles softly and pressed the back of it against her cheek.

“This is perfect,” she replied, and then smiled—coquetishly, she hoped. “Now it’s my turn.”

Taking advantage of his moment of distraction, she pushed them both over, having his back hit the bed and climbing on top of him quickly, straddling him by the waist. By the look on his face, she was doing a pretty fair job at seduction.

“You’re going to kill me, Princess.”

“Maybe later,” she winked.

How easy it was, flirting with him. How simple! The words flowed out of her mouth with no reservation and the basal knowledge that nothing she said would be used against her. She brought her head down and kissed his lips again, running her hands up his chest. She sighed against his lips.

“It’s difficult, you know. Doing this with your suit on.”

Chat’s voice was trembling. “You’re doing a pretty good job of it.” His hands tightened on her waist. “You’re actually killing me here.”

Marinette blinked twice. “Seriously? I haven’t done anything.”

Chat propped himself on his elbows. “Okay, I have the most beautiful girl in Paris straddling me and touching me. Yes, I’m pretty sure I’m dying _—or dead_ —and no one bothered telling me.” He sat up and ran his fingers through the back of her hair softly. “But if this is death…” he said quietly. “I think I kinda like it.”

Marinette touched his cheeks softly, looking into his eyes. The look of them made her stomach flop in all the best of ways.

Maybe it was time to accept she liked Chat.

 _Like_ liked.

“You’re very corny,” she said, but her throat was dry. “But as it turns out, I’m really into that, it seems.”

Char smiled and pressed his nose against hers.

“Yeah?”

Marinette nodded, not relinquishing contact. “Yeah. But you know what I’d like more?”

“Hm?”

“If you touched me,” the words were barely out of her mouth when she was pushed to the side and he was holding himself over her. Sometimes she forgot how fast he could be while transformed. A giggle escaped her lips. Chat raised an eyebrow.

“Something funny, Princess?”

Marinette shook her head. “I like how into this you are.”

Chat’s grin was downright filthy. “I’ll show _you_ how into this I am.”

Marinette wanted to respond something sassy. She really did. But teeth on her neck drew out all of her words, and all that was left in her mouth were sighs. She ran her hands up his arms and down his back, sighing until he bit a particularly pleasant spot, drawing the softest moan out of her.

That’s when she felt his hips twitch.

“Aah, you liked that?” He whispered softly, but his words were strained. 

“You want me to—”

“Sooner rather than later.”

“ _Fuck_ , Marinette.” But it was a reverential curse. It was as if he’d said any other word in the dictionary. He might as well have been presenting himself to royalty.

But those were not thoughts in his mind. The only thought in his mind was how to get her shirt off as fast as humanly possible.

It took him a moment to realize that the best way included removing her jacket first.

Marinette burst out in a giggle.

“Eager, aren’t we?”

“I’m a second away of Cataclysm-ing the hell out of your clothes,” he growled, and that went _exactly_ down to her core. “So if you wanna keep them, I suggest you help me.”

She didn’t have to be told twice.

Quickly, she shed her jacket and threw it over the rails. It hadn’t hit the floor when her shirt was already bundled up under her arms and her stomach was being peppered with kisses. She crossed her arms over her chest and shed her shirt, just as quickly, revealing a black, lacy bra that was all her drawers had to offer that morning.

She wasn’t usually lucky, but when she was, it was _worth_ it.

Just as it was worth seeing the look on Chat’s face, and the way his pupils dilated and his breath caught in his throat.

“I’m starting to think you were expecting me,” he mumbled dumbly.

“Keep dreaming, Chaton.” She said, laying on her back.

“My best dreams don’t hold a candle to this.” He went back to smothering her belly with kisses, drawing a giggle out of her. He propped up and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “Ticklish, aren’t we?”

Marinette tried to kill the smile. She couldn’t.

“Problem?”

“Hardly,” he smirked. “I love hearing you laugh. It’s just about the sweetest noise you make.”

“’Just about?’” She asked, running her hands through his hair.

Chat shrugged. “I’ve yet to hear you moan. But I’m _sure_ it’ll be good.”

She didn’t _moan_ , but the sound that came out of her mouth was strangled, and it made Chat grin. Then his eyes traveled down from her face and settled on her chest, eyeing it hungrily.

“Do you mind if i—”

“ _Please_ do.”

He really didn’t have to be told twice.

In a second, there was one hand glued to her right breast and his mouth nipping at the bra on her left side, propping himself up with his left elbow. It was surprising how gentle he could be, considering he still had his claws on.

Although, wonderful as this was, she wanted a little more. Sitting up, Chat looked at her inquisitively until she began working the back of her bra. He eyes the fabric hungrily.

“You, uh, need help with that?”

The clasp came undone and the garnet flew over the railing as well. Chat was on her in a second, this time catching her mouth rather than her chest.

“You’re so beautiful, Princess.”

Although she usually loved being called ‘princess,’ tonight she wanted to be something else—tonight she wanted to be _Marinette_ to him. She wanted it to be present in his mind that he wasn’t just with anyone—he was with her.

Pushing the thought aside, she threaded her fingers through his hair—it was as soft and fluffy as it looked, and she couldn’t help a giggle. Chat didn’t release her lips, but made a questioning noise.

“Your hair,” she smiled into the kiss. “It’s so fluffy.”

Chat laughed a little, never leaving her lips. It was so refreshing, being there. It felt like exactly the right place. He spoke against her skin, whispering to her nerve endings. “It’s what happens when I don’t style it.”

Marinette laughed, turning her head to the side. “You style your hair?”

Chat grinned. “With ridiculous amounts of gel.”

“I’d pay to see that,” she said, but there was something inscrutable about Chat’s look. She decided she didn’t want to know. “Now come on, its cold and you don’t seem to appreciate my shirtlessness.”

“ _Oh_ , you think I don’t appreciate it, huh?” He asked, but before Marinette could answer, he was on her chest.

He peppered kisses everywhere he could reach, but it was somehow more friendly than lustful, and Marinette realized she liked it just fine. She scratched his scalp, and felt him purr. She laughed out loud and Chat groaned.

“Tell me you didn’t hear that.”

She laughed. “Hear it? I _felt_ it.” She pulled his face back towards her for a kiss. “Looks like you’re quite enjoying this.”

Chat nuzzled her nose. “How could I not?” He stole a kiss, and his hands lowered meaningfully down her sides and rested on her hips hesitantly. “Can I take these off?”

Marinette thought for a moment. “Yeah. But lights out, first.”

Chat’s eyebrows hit his hairline. Marinette blushed.

“I’m not going to be the only one who’s naked around here, you know.”

Chat measured her words and nodded. “I guess that’s fair. Just give me a moment,” he said as he gathered himself into a kneeling position and looked at her. Marinette shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

“What are you doing?” She asked, suddenly self-conscious.

“Burning into my memory the most beautiful sight I’ve ever seen.”

“You keep saying that,” she mumbled in spite of herself.

“It keeps being true,” he lowered himself back to her and lined his lips with hers, holding himself inches above her. When he looked at her, she could see a storm of passion hiding behind the green. He shook his head a little. “I still have a hard time believing this is happening.”

“You’d say that to _any_ girl who’d sleep with you.” She tried to shrug it off, but the look was still there.

“No, I wouldn’t.”

She knew. She knew it just as well as she knew that this wasn’t a one-night fling. Whatever happened, this would stay with her for the rest of her life, and she would never regret a single moment.

“Should I turn off the lights?” She asked, her mouth dry. Chat nodded.

The lights went off.

In a moment, Chat’s hand was on her wrist, pulling her up.

“Here, give me your back.” He sat her in front of him, resting her back against his chest. The cool leather almost made her shiver. “Detransform.”

A lime green light, and then darkness. The leather behind her back turned into soft cloth, and all she wanted to do was rub herself against it in search for warmth.

“Princess?” his voice was almost the same, but almost different. It was more guarded, but also familiar. She pressed her back against him and used her hand to find his face, touching his cheek.

“Hello, Chaton,” he couldn’t see her, but she was smiling. Perhaps he could hear it in her voice. He grabbed her hand and kissed her palm.

“Are we really doing this?”

“Well, now would be a terrible time to stop.” Marinette rested her head against his shoulder, marvelously taller that he was. “But If you want to, you can always turn back.”

That rejection would sting.

But she didn’t want to think about that.

His hands dropped to her sides and he hugged her by the waist, burying his head on her hair, taking a deep breath.

“Never,” he breathed, and somehow, that word in that tone was even more intimate than anything they’d done so far. He pressed her against him and kissed her shoulder before lowering his hands to her hips. “May I?”

Instead of replying, Marinette raised her hips to allow him to push her pants off, everything along with them. She kicked them away, and was very, _very_ glad the lights were off.

He ran his hands up her thighs reverentially, as if touching her skin was a pleasure in and of itself. He reached her hips and went even higher, running them across her belly, her chest and her breasts, capturing them this time with more freedom.

“You have no idea how hard it was to focus,” he kissed her shoulder. “I’ve been wanting to do this for ages.” He squeezed, and she sighed, arching her back against his hands.

“Your hands—they’re warm.” She mumbled incoherently. Because she didn’t know what else to say, but she felt something had to be said. “Keep going.”

He bit her shoulder gently, allowing his hands to roam her breasts, her arms, her belly, her legs, touching everywhere they could reach except the place she wanted the most.

“You’re incredible,” he whispered. “Everything about you is incredible.”

She needed his touch. “Chat—just touch me.”

He complied happily. He dipped his left hand—the one without the ring, between her legs and began experimentally touching everywhere. Marinette grabbed him by the wrist and intertwined her fingers with his.

“Is something wrong?” Apprehension.

Marinette shook her head before realizing he couldn’t see her. “No. I just want to show you.” She led his hand exactly to the right spot. “Right here,” she breathed.

He began touching softly, and her sighs began coming in tremors.

“Yes, that’s it,” she shuddered. “That’s perfect.”

Chat’s hand twitched and stilled. Marinette started.

“Is something wrong?” She asked nervously.

“No! Not at all. I’m just—uh.”

“Uncomfortable?” She offered.

“Very.”

Marinette giggled. “Can I help?”

“I’d be very thankful.” His voice was strained. Either way, Marinette got on her knees and turned around, placing herself between his knees. He led her hands to his waist, and she dipped her hands under his shirt, marveling at the feel of his skin.

She was entranced for a few seconds before she cleared her throat. “Sorry.” She was glad he couldn’t see her face. “I’ve… never touched anyone like this.”

“Don’t be.” He grabbed her hand and led it closer to him until she felt his lips on its back. “I love that you touch me.”

“Yeah?” She asked. He squeezed her hand.

“You don’t understand,” he said quietly. “I love that it’s _you_ who’s touching me. Not anyone else.”

Marinette felt a heat in her cheeks that was not embarrassment. She smiled and leaned over to kiss him softly on the lips.

“And I’m glad its you.” She whispered, and then, louder, “let’s get the rest of these clothes off—I cant be the only one who’s naked.”

Chat chuckled. “I can’t even see you, you know?”

“But you _know_ I’m naked,” she said as she pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. As soon as his arms were free, he wrapped them around her, bringing her close and pressing his lips against hers.

It was an odd feeling, her bare chest against somebody else’s. It was odd, but lovely. It felt warm, and somehow it was as if a hand was reaching inside her chest and pressed her heart in the sweetest of ways.

Marinette lowered her hands and began working at his belt before stopping.

“Is everything okay?” Chat asked nervously.

“It’s fine,” Marinette said. “I just wanna give you a last opportunity to back out.”

Chat didn’t answer. Instead, he pushed her back into the bed and climbed on top of her. He took her hand and placed it against his chest.

“Do you feel that?” he asked. Marinette stopped for a second and focused. “That’s my heart.”

“It’s like a hummingbird,” she mumbled.

“That’s you.” His kiss was soft. “That’s all you.”

Casting away her doubts, Marinette lowered her hands and worked the belt before pushing it and everything else along with it out of the way.

Finally, they were both bare, and it was strangely and wonderfully comfortable. He was positioned between her legs, but not as close as she wanted him, but the back of his hand gently caressed her face.

“I read somewhere that it can hurt,” he said softly. “So we should take our time. If it hurts, let me know and I’ll stop, okay?”

“I promise,” Marinette said, but she knew there was no way on earth she’d ever ask him to stop.

“Can I touch you?” He asked hesitantly. Marinette pressed her forehead against his and nodded.

His hand was hesitant but bold. It travelled up the inside of her thigh, and then some. When he finally reached the right place, Marinette sighed, desperate.

“ _Chat_ ,” she groaned. “Hurry.”

He chuckled, kissing her shoulder. “Patience, Princess.”

But the protest was ripped away from her lips with the invasion of a single digit.

“I’m sorry, you were saying something?” His voice was dripping with a grin that could only belong to him, and she was sure that it only added to what she was feeling. “I can’t hear you, Princess.”

Where had this boldness come from?

“Cha—” she began again, but another finger cut her off. This time, it drew a moan out of her lips.

“I think I like how you say it,” he said, moving his fingers slowly. She allowed herself to sigh, enjoying the ministrations and wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders. She felt the hesitance in his movements before he spoke. “Is this okay?”

“It—it’s perfect. Please, don’t stop—” her breath kept cutting through her words. Judging by his sharp intake of breath, he was having a hard time too.

Time to make it _harder_. Pun intended.

She let go of him and pressed her back against the bed, lowering her hand to find him. She finally came across what she was looking for and wrapped her fingers firmly around it. She heard him make a noise between a gasp and a moan.

“There you are,” she said sweetly. “And here I—”

But he ripped out another moan from her as he moved his hand somewhat faster and with more purpose. She dropped the game as well, and began stroking firmly.

“F-fuck, M-mari—”

“Ch-chat—” she whispered. “Please.” She buried her face against his neck. Please what? Not even she knew.

“Do you want me to?” He was as out of breath as she was. In his words, she found thinly veiled restraint and a whole lot of desire, which made it that much _better_.

“God, yes, _now_.”

“Wait—I didn’t bring a condom,” he groaned.

“I’m on the pill—do it.” She felt him nod against her.

Slowly, a strange feeling pressed itself between her legs, quite unfamiliar. “I’m going to—”

“Yes, _please_.”

And so, slowly and meaningfully, he pressed against her until her body began making way for him.

Marinette hissed and gasped as he did, and he stopped, pressing his forehead against hers and whispering against her lips. “Should I stop?”

“N-no,” she sighed. “Keep going—slowly.”

And slowly he went.

It was an incredible feat in self control, all things considered, and Marinette could appreciate it. She would appreciate it better later, however, when the feeling wasn’t so overwhelming.

Once fully in, he breathed a sigh of relief, as if he were a piece of a puzzle, finally complete.

“Mari?” He called softly.

“I’m okay,” she said, and immediately kissed him. Because she _was_ okay. In fact, she was more than okay. She was pretty darn happy at this point. “You can move now.”

When he did, the world exploded.

There was a bit of pain, yes, but there was more to it. There was the feeling of his forehead pressing against her shoulder, barely in control as he moved as slowly as possible. The feeling of his warmth against her chest, and the friction where nothing had ever touched her, and yes—no small amount of pleasure. It took her a moment to realize that half of the moans she was hearing were her own.

“Oh _God_ , Chat,” she whispered, and it seemed he understood perfectly. He kissed her hard, but not forcefully. It was a kiss of passion, not desperation, and she was now learning to tell the difference.

“ _Marinette_ ,” he called, and just the sound of her name in such a voice was enough to clench everything deep inside of her, starting to drive her towards the edge.

She held on to his shoulders, clawing a little into his back. His thrusts became a little more erratic—no, she didn’t want this to end.

“Wait!” she whispered, and Chat stopped, just as abruptly. She didn’t give him time to ask, and just pushed him off to the side, climbing on him again. “I wanna try this,” she said breathlessly. Chat’s hands were on her hips just as quickly, and in no time they resumed.

This—this was different. It was more than friction now. It was as if he were reaching deep inside of her to catch something, and the mere graze of it was enough to set her on edge. She couldn’t think and she could barely breathe, and was only vaguely aware that his nails were digging into her hips.

Suddenly, her sat up and wrapped her in his arms, hugging her like she was a lifeline. He drew her head down and kissed her like he hadn’t before, and she felt everything in that kiss—everything he had shown her tonight, there it was, compressed and compact, and ready to unpack.

Another move and he tossed them to the side, never breaking contact and never letting her go as his movements developed a purpose. She climbed, higher and higher until there was nowhere left to climb, and then she happily tossed herself over that cliff she’d heard so much about.

She clenched around him hard, biting his shoulder to drown out the inevitable moan that she had no idea she could make. He was right behind her—she knew, she’d always know with him.

Finally, as his breath grew shorter and more shallow, she felt the beginnings of a word begin to form.

“ _M-mari—”_ he hissed as his body froze in position for a second and then all but flopped down. He held himself weakly over her.

“You.. okay.. Princess..?” He asked, breathlessly.

Marinette was just as exhausted. “I like it… when you use… my name.”

Chat flopped to the side, and no sooner he dragged her with him, resting her body against his chest.

“Was that… okay?”

She could feel the hammering of his heart, and the way his fingers drew small circles on her shoulder. She nuzzled closer.

“It was perfect.”

They stayed there for a few seconds, in a silence so comfortable, neither of them wanted to break it.

“Marinette?”

“Hm?” Her eyes were closing.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course, Chaton.” She yawned.

“What if we met? As in—like regular people.”

Marinete smiled lazily and dragged a kiss across his chest. “Are you asking me on a date?”

“Yeah, I am.” He said quietly. Marinette gathered herself and looked at where his face should be.

“But, your identity—”

“Who cares?” he asked, tiredly. “I trust you.”

Guilt gnawed at her. “Maybe you shouldn’t.”

He didn’t push it.

“Princess?”

“Yes?”

“Can I say something without you getting mad?”

Her blood ran cold. “Go ahead.” Her throat was dry.

“I love you.”

There was a wrench in the gears of her head. A second passed. Then two.

“Marinette?”

“What about Ladybug?” She asked, not entirely sure what to think. There was, however, and undeniable part of her that was happy— _thrilled_ at the confession.

“You can only love someone so much without them loving you back.”

“Oh,” was all she said.

More silence.

“Are you angry?”

“Of course not,” she said. “I’m just thinking.”

“About?” He asked.

“How I’m an idiot.” She rested her head on his chest.

“Idiot is the last word I’d use to describe you, Princess.”

“I’m an idiot, definitely.” She said again, more sure of herself with every moment that passed.

“Why do you think so?”

“Because I love you too.”

She literally felt when his heart skipped a beat. Marinette smiled to herself.

Yes, indeed. She had fallen for this best friend of hers.

“You love me?” His voice was incredulous--- _wonderous_.

She climbed to his face and kissed his lips softly. “Of course I do, Chaton.”

“Adrien,” he whispered against her lips.

She froze. How could he possibly know about that?

It was true, she was no longer cripplingly in love with him, but there was still a major crush underneath the surface—but it had slowly replaced itself with the warmth—and now heat—that came along with Chat.

“What?” she finally managed to ask, through the buzz in her ears.

“My name,” he said quietly. “Is Adrien.”

Silence.

More silence.

“Marinette?”

Marinette scrambled back and reached the light of her nightstand, turning it on. Chat blocked his eyes, shielding himself, but it was undeniable now.

“Oh my God.” Marinette’s jaw dropped. “Adrien.”

Used to the light, he dropped his hand out of the way, but looked down at the bed, as if terrified. It took Marinette a moment to realize that he felt this was rejection.

“Oh god, no.” She crawled to him, taking his face in her hands. “Chat—Adrien.” She kissed him. “Adrien,” she crooned, and a smile bigger than she thought was possible bloomed on her lips.

“You’re not… disappointed?” He asked, hopefully.

“Disappointed?” She pressed her forehead against his and closed her eyes, rummaging for words inside her head. “How could I ever be disappointed in you?”

Adrien smiled—a real smile. The kind of smile he gave Marinette when no one else was looking and when he didn’t have to act for the camera. A smile for the middle of the night, in the bed they were sharing by the light of the lamp.

Again, Adrien pulled her towards him and she rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

It didn’t calm down in the rest of the night.


	2. That Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don;t know what part of the love square this is anymore and i don't care.
> 
> HERE IS THE FLUFF.

For the life of him, Adrien couldn’t remember a time where he had slept so soundly. His arms were loosely draped around what he was sure was the most beautiful girl in all of Paris, and she had accepted his feelings! Both as Adrien and as Chat!

He must’ve been dreaming.

But no, he wasn’t. He knew this, because the alarm rang at 4 in the morning, and that meant he had to go home before anybody noticed he was gone.

He was equal parts in love and in hate with that alarm at this moment.

Marinette stirred in his arms. “Adrien,” she mumbled sleepily. “Turn that off.”

His heart quickened at the sound of his name in her sleepy voice. He pressed a kiss against her forehead.

“Sorry, princess,” he said quietly. “I have to go. If Father finds out I snuck out, I’ll never see the light of day again.”

Marinette took a deep breath shifted. He couldn’t see what she was doing, but he was pretty sure she was facing him. He caressed her wonderfully bare arm.

“Do you regret it?” He asked quite suddenly, surprising even himself.

“There will not be a single moment in my life when I will regret this,” she said, and then kissed his… chin?

“Wait,” she said. “Where’s your face?”

Adrien laughed before looking for her lips in the dark and kissing her softly.

“I love you, Adrien,” she said, and he felt bubbles of joy escalate up his chest. How wonderful those words were—and they were spoken in such a sweet tone, and by so marvelous a girl.

“I love you too, Marinette.” He kissed her forehead. “Can you turn on the light? If I get home naked, I think they’ll notice.”

Marinette laughed and went for the light.

* * *

Adrien spent the rest of the day in cloud nine.

He was repeatedly called out during Chinese, lost every match in fencing, and Nathalie must’ve said his name five times before catching his attention finally, but none of that mattered. Nothing could ruin this day.

His phone beeped and Adrien sighed.

Nothing except an Akuma.

* * *

He _hated_ physically strong Akumas. They were really bad for the back. Especially when you were the tank of the party.

Those were his thoughts as he flew through the air and crashed against the wall.

He seemed to be fond of crashing against walls.

The Akuma destroyed another building as he headed towards Chat, Ladybug at the ready to trip it as it came. However it was too big, and when it _did_ trip, a giant snowball hit the rooftop of one of the buildings. Chat turned around to make sure everything was alright, and froze.

The snowball hit _directly_ the place where he had been last night. Marinette’s room.

Blood left his face.

“Chat!” Ladybug cried. He turned around and watched her struggle against the Akuma, pushing her back. Split second decision.

He silently prayed Marinette would be okay as he rushed towards Ladybug.

A lucky charm and several shenanigans later, Ladybug purified the Akuma, and Chat disappeared as quickly as he could towards Marinette’s room, unseen.

“Marinette?” He half whispered. “ _Marinette!”_

“Chat!” Ladybug hissed, dropping in. “What are you doing here? What if somebody sees you?”

“I need to make sure Marinette is okay,” he said automatically, and almost rushed down the hatch of her room. Ladybug grabbed him by the arm.

“She’s fine. Come on, let’s go. We need to talk.”

Chat blinked.

“Is she okay? How are you sure?”

“I just am. Trust me.”

Chat nodded and took a deep breath. “Okay.”

“Come with me,” she said, and just as quickly turned on her heel and hopped away from Marinette’s room. Chat cast one final, lingering glance at her room, hoping against hope to see her before he left. He didn’t.

* * *

They reached the same empty building they were used to, away from prying eyes. Ladybug stretched before turning to Chat.

“Are you okay? You got slammed pretty hard,” she said as she looked him over. “The magic should’ve healed you, but are you still hurt?” She asked. “Wait, you have something on your cheek.” She wiped it with her thumb, far too close to him.

Chat stepped back. “I’ll get it,” he said, wiping at his cheek. “You don’t have to do that, you know?” his tone was harsher than intended, and by the look on her face, she had thought so, too. He sighed. “Sorry.”

“No, its okay,” she said awkwardly, rubbing her arm. “I guess it’s a little uncomfortable.”

Chat thought for a moment, and sighed. She deserved the truth.

“You know, I was in love with you for a long time,” he confessed. She started, surprised, but he didn’t let her talk. “I just… I need to tell you something.”

“Chat—”

He held up his hand.

“There are so many things I admire about you, Ladybug. _So many_. But you know what? I couldn’t do it anymore. It’s not that I don’t love you. You’re my friend. I’ll always love you, that’s not gonna change.”

“But Chat—”

He rolled on.

“But you can only withstand so much, and I crossed my limit. I mean, I honestly thought I’d love you _forever_ , and for the longest time I did! But… things change.”

He was quiet. Ladybug did not interrupt. Chat scratched the back of his head.

“What I’m trying to say is, I’m in love with somebody else,” he confessed finally. He looked up at her, and she had the most inscrutable face. He felt kind of bad, but there were still things that needed to be said. “She reminds me of you, you know. But that’s not why I love her. She’s not a stand in. She’s brave and talented and amazing in her own right. She’s sweet and beautiful, and she’s my best friend. I’m just an idiot for taking so long to realize it.”

“You’re not an idiot, Chat,” Ladybug’s voice was soft and sweet, and when he looked at her, she was right behind him, hand on his shoulder. He turned around to face her. “She sounds great.”

Chat smiled. “She’s the best,” he said, and god knows what look he had on his face. Ladybug giggled. He cocked his head to the side.

“What’s so funny?”

Ladybug shook her head.

“ _Detransformation_ ,” she whispered, and Chat yelped, covering his eyes.

“What are you doing?”

“It’s okay, Adrien.”

Chat stilled. His heart in his mouth, he slowly let his hands fall away from his face, because this couldn’t be real. This ʼ _could not_ be real.

But it was.

Chat’s hands fell away, and he saw Marinette standing in front of him, hands behind her back and a beautiful smile on her lips.

“Hello, Chaton.”

“Mari—” he spluttered.

“You know, you choke a lot on my name,” she laughed. “You might as well call me Mari.”

“You’re---”

Marinette nodded shyly and looked away. “Yeah… it’s me.” She laughed awkwardly. “Tah-dah.”

She rubbed her arm. “I didn’t know how to tell you last night, and now I tried to tell you but you wouldn’t let me talk, so I—”

But he didn’t let her finish. He wrapped her in his arms and gave her a kiss that tasted like summer itself.

“Princess,” he sighed, looking at her. “Mari.”

Marinette smiled, blushing. “Hi, Adrien.”

The tiniest clearing of throat. Marinette laughed.

“Sorry,” she said. “Tikki, this is Adrien.”

The tiny bug with the big head and giant eyes smiled at him. “Hi, Adrien! Marinette has told me a lot about you!”

“She has?” he all but spluttered.

“Of course! She’s had a crush on you for three years now.”

Marinette blushed to the tips of her hair. “You didn’t have to tell him that!” She covered her face with her hands. “Let me die here,” she groaned. Tikki laughed.

“Wait,” Chat said, putting the final pieces together. “You’re Ladybug. And you had a crush—”

“Y-yeah.”

“Wait so we—” Chat pressed his palm against his head, hard. “We’ve been dancing around each other for three years?”

Marinette laughed. “I hadn’t thought about it that way, but I guess we have.”

Chat smiled as he let his transformation fall away. Silently, he took Marinette in his arms, and smiled.

“I love you MariBug.”

Marinette groaned. “That is _not_ my pet name.”

Adrien grinned. “We’ll see about that.”

He kissed her softly. He had thought last night had been the best moment in his life—today showed him that there were many, _many_ moments that were too wonderful to describe, and they would all come in the shape of this woman.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway I’ve spent the last 3 days in a ML discord server having the time of my life. Here’s the link if anyone wants to come by! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/mlfanworks


End file.
